Las siete edades del hombre
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: "El mundo es un escenario; y todos los hombres y mujeres, meros actores. Tienen sus salidas y sus entradas, y un solo hombre en su tiempo, representa muchos papeles, siendo sus actos siete edades." Colección de one-shots independientes. Varios personajes. Capítulo 2: La Niñez (Milo de Escorpio).
1. La Infancia

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**Summary:** "El mundo es un escenario; y todos los hombres y mujeres, meros actores. Tienen sus salidas y sus entradas, y un solo hombre en su tiempo, representa muchos papeles, siendo sus actos siete edades."

**NdA:** Este fic está basado en _"Las Siete Edades del Hombre"_ de William Shakespeare, o al menos es mi interpretación de los mismos, aplicados al universo de Saint Seiya. En total, serán siete capítulos, cada uno de ellos asociado a alguna de las etapas descritas en el soliloquio original. Los protagonistas serán exclusivamente Santos Dorados.

**Las Siete Edades del Hombre**

_**Capítulo1 **_

_**La Infancia**_

Secó con suavidad las gotitas de sudor que corrían por su frente. La mujer jadeaba y la vieja sufría. El esfuerzo era sobrecogedor; dolor, lágrimas, sangre… todo a cambio de una vida.

—Puedes hacerlo. Solo un poco más—invitó la anciana a soportar un poco más. Tan solo un poco. No quedaba mucho. —Casi está aquí.

La lucha por la supervivencia se extendió por algunos minutos más. Los jadeos mutaron en gritos, y lentamente, el miedo se tornó en esperanza. Un par de gritos resonaron en la oscuridad de aquella fría noche de marzo: el de una mujer convertida en milagro, y el de un niño, arrojado sin piedad a un mundo que desconocía.

Después, solo hubo silencio.

Tomando al pequeño en brazos, la anciana sonrió. Su mirada cansada se iluminó, tan solo por un instante, al sostener el futuro de su estirpe junto a su pecho. Limpió cuidadosamente aquel precioso rostro, de piel nívea y sonrojada, y un par de ojos, de un turquesa parecido al océano, chocaron con los suyos. Acicaló la escasa cabellera lila, suave y fina como pelusa. Por último, se fijó en los lunares que adornaban la frente del infante y que lo identificaban como el heredero de un clan prácticamente extinto.

—Es precioso—acotó, entregándolo a los brazos de su madre. La ayudó a acomodarlo sobre su pecho y se maravilló al verlo reconocer el olor de la mujer que lo había cargado en su interior por nueve largos meses. —¿Qué nombre le darás?

La más joven sonrió.

Se perdió en la imagen de su hijo recién nacido. Lo contempló, adormilado por los latidos de su corazón, todavía desbocado. Su cuerpo era pequeño, pero tibio y reconfortante. Ronroneaba, como un gatito apretujado contra su pecho. Había heredado la vibrante cabellera de su padre y la mirada pacífica de ella. Era lo mejor de cada uno: perfecto, tal como la partera lo había descrito.

—Mu. Su nombre es Mu—musitó.

Mu, como el continente que había visto nacer a su raza. _Mu_… para que no olvidara nunca el mundo mágico que habían perdido. Para que luchara por su mundo actual, con uñas y dientes, con toda la fuerza de su espíritu. Para que aceptara y amara la vida que le correspondía, llena de retos y obstáculos, pero también de recompensas.

Mu… para que recordara por siempre su herencia noble de lemuriano.

Un súbito cansancio la invadió. Su alma rebozaba de alegría, pero su cuerpo se quejaba, víctima de un agotamiento extremo. Protegió a su pequeño tesoro con los brazos, acunándolo contra su cuerpo, y suspiró.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Cada pestañeo se volvió más difícil de controlar; los párpados le pesaban y la mirada se le nublaba.

Sintió los dedos huesudos y callosos de la partera, enredándose en su melena. La acarició una y otra vez, con el esmero de tranquilizar a su espíritu revuelto. Aunque al principio había pensado que esa noche no dormiría, el cansancio la venció de a poco. Se encontró a si misma perdida en el éxtasis de aquel efímero instante de felicidad. Tan solo por unos segundos, sus penas desaparecieron y se sintió la mujer más dichosa del universo.

Estaba prácticamente dormida, cuando su mirada reparó en la presencia del visitante. Su mente, sin embargo, se rehusó a opacar el maravilloso momento, con la tormenta de incertidumbre que aquel hombre representaba. Cuando abriera los ojos de nuevo, se preocuparía por el futuro. Hasta entonces, se permitiría vivir en su sueño.

—Tal como has dicho, ha sido un varón, Excelencia—confesó la anciana. Inclinó la cabeza, obsequiando una reverencia llena de gracia, a pesar de la torpeza de su edad. —Nuestra estirpe sobrevivirá por una generación más.

—¿Prajna le ha nombrado ya?

—Sí. Su nombre es Mu.

Shion sonrió. Prajna siempre había sido una mujer lista, mucho más allá de sus años.

Se acercó lentamente a la mujer y al niño, que dormían en completa paz, ajenos a las calamidades que el destino deparaba para ambos. Posó sus manos sobre ellos; la derecha sobre la cabeza de la mujer, y la izquierda sobre el pequeño. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. En silencio, ofreció una plegaria por ambos.

—¿Les has dado tu bendición?—cuestionó la vieja. El anciano Patriarca llevó su mirada hacia ella, pero no respondió.

No era una bendición lo que les había obsequiado, sino quizás, todo lo contrario.

Había agradecido por la vida de cada uno: por la del niño que cambiaría al mundo, y por la de la mujer, que había dado vida a aquel pequeño milagro. Había agradecido por el tiempo; por los años que quedaban por delante al infante y por los pocos días que restaban para ella.

Por sobretodo, había suplicado por aquel par de almas. Porque, aunque eran suyas, no les pertenecían. Pertenecían a los dioses, al mundo… al futuro.

Nada ahí era de ellos, solo aquel instante. Después de ello, ambos tenían un cita inminente con el destino.

-FIN-

_"Al principio, el niño_

_Lloriqueando y vomitando en brazos de la nodriza."_

**NdA:** Los capítulos de este fic serán cortitos. Lo cierto es que se me ha ocurrido escribirlo así de pronto, pero no dispongo de tanto tiempo como para ahondar demasiado en ello. Tengo otros fics descuidados que quiero continuar.

Si a alguien le apetece escuchar una maravillosa interpretación de estos versos, vayan a youtube y busquen por "A Lifetime of Original British Drama on the BBC: Trailer", con Benedict Cumberbatch. Simplemente magistral y el acompañamiento eriza la piel.

Gracias por leer y gracias por animarse a comentar.

_Sunrise Spirit_


	2. La Niñez

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**La Niñez**_

Cuando Milo despertó todavía estaba oscuro. El estómago le rugió y no pudo evitar pensar en una gran rebanada de pan de avena, untada con miel dorada y cristalina. Encima pondría algunas rebanadas de manzana acaramelada, y después las devoraría, hasta chuparse los dedos. No sabía por qué, pero tenía fijación con aquel bocadillo. Cada vez que el hambre le atacaba, esa era la imagen que se dibujaba en su cabeza.

Curiosamente, solo lo había probado una sola vez… muchos años atrás. Pero en aquel entonces, le pareció tocar el cielo mientras lo degustaba. Hubiese dado muchas cosas por volver a probar ese manjar de dioses. Algo tan simple, que para él era maravilloso.

Se desperezó, estirando el cuerpo entre las sábanas. Frotó sus ojos, que le ardían, y se incorporó lentamente.

Permaneció quieto por varios segundos, taciturno y con la mente en blanco. Entonces, reparó en sus manos, pequeñas, frágiles y finas, como las del niño que era. Las contempló con detenimiento, reparando en lo inofensivas que lucían. Sus uñas estaban sucias y tenía los nudillos despellejados. Las palmas estaban repletas de arañazos y cicatrices viejas.

Olvidando sus pensamientos, se dejó caer de la cama. Caminó descalzo por el suelo de madera. El tablaje viejo crujía bajo sus pies.

La cabaña era pequeña. El hombre bajo cuyo cuidado estaba, había dicho que no necesitaban nada más grande. En su momento, a Milo no le había parecido una idea terrible, pues al fin estaba de regreso en la isla donde había nacido y con eso le bastaba.

Pero su estancia en aquel sitio que alguna vez fuera su hogar, se había transformado en una tortura. El _hombre malo_ se había encargado de que así fuera. A veces se preguntaba si el Viejo Patriarca habría permitido tanto dolor, tantos insultos y tanta maldad. Lentamente, Milo se había quedado sin nada, incluso sin libertad. El monstruo con el que vivía le había despojado de todo. En ocasiones, pensaba en el _hombre malo_ como en un domador de caballos: que rompe el espíritu de las bestias libres y las convierte en fieles marionetas al servicio de un amo inmisericorde. El niño no estaba seguro de cuanto más abuso podría soportar.

De pronto, se detuvo. Las puntas de los dedos de sus pies se mojaron. La sensación viscosa y fría de la sangre a medio cuajar le hizo bajar la mirada. Sin darse cuenta, en medio de la oscuridad, había pisado un charco del líquido carmesí, impregnándose con ella. No se movió. Levantó ligeramente la vista y reparó en el cadáver que yacía en medio de aquella masacre. El _hombre malo_ estaba muerto.

Permaneció encerrado en su propia mente, sin que su rostro revelara lo que pensaba. Poco a poco, todo volvió a él. De ese modo, descubrió que no había sido una pesadilla.

—Estarán aquí pronto—susurró. Pero no había nadie más en la cabaña; solo él.

Se alejó, dejando un camino de huellas oxidadas tras de sí. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño, donde llenó un recipiente con agua y se enjuagó. Primero se lavó la cara; tuvo cuidado de no mojar su melena azul, a la que tanto cuidaba. Había conseguido que el cabello le creciera hasta por debajo de los hombros, pero él desearía que fuera aún más larga, como recordaba que eran las de Saga y de Kanon.

Mientras había sido más pequeño, la rebelde cabellera azul jamás había ido más allá de sus hombros. Pero ahora que tenía nueve años, estaba en control de sí mismo y nadie más iba a decirle que hacer con respecto a nada.

Nadie más iba a pasarle encima.

Después enjuagó sus manos. Las restregó con tanta fuerza que las heridas volvieron a abrirse. Por mucho que se esforzó, no consiguió sentir que estaban limpias.

Por último, limpió sus pies.

Calzó sus sandalias, se vistió a toda prisa y rebuscó entre sus cosas por la capa más abrigadora que tenía. Sus tripas continuaron quejándose. Estaba hambriento.

Con cuidado, evitó todos los obstáculos hasta la salida de la vieja choza. Pasó por encima del cadáver abandonado a mitad de la habitación, hasta que por fin vio la salida. Al abrir la puerta, una ráfaga de frío viento le golpeó en la cara. Se acomodó el capote. Afuera, el clima era inmisericorde y el aire soplaba, revuelto… tan revuelto como los pensamientos del niño.

A tan solo unos metros de la cabaña, en dirección opuesta al océano y luchando por su supervivencia, un solitario olivo se levantaba por encima de la roca. La ventisca sacudía su tronco, doblándole sin piedad; pero no se rompía. Sus hojas volaban por doquier. No había arena en la playa, sino una larga explanada de piedra blanca, hermosamente contrastante con el mar turquesa.

Milo se sentó cerca de valiente matorral. Se aferró a su abrigo y apretó los ojos, mientras las escenas que creía olvidadas regresaban a su cabeza.

Se encontró perdido en un sinfín de imágenes caóticas. La sangre corriendo; los gritos de rabia, dolor y muerte. Algo dentro de él había explotado. Una sensación desconocida había hecho estragos con él. Fue como el despertar de un instinto bestial: ira descontrolada y un odio descomunal.

Las técnicas que había aprendido cuando era más pequeño fueron perfeccionadas. La Aguja Escarlata había brillado como nunca antes. Una vida, la primera para él, se apagó entre sus manos.

El niño se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Quería que las imágenes se detuvieran y que todo recobrara su orden. Pero no había marcha atrás para lo que había hecho. Tampoco necesitaba justificarse. Para eso había nacido, ese era el destino que las estrellas había decidido para él: matar.

—Vendrán pronto. Vendrán pronto—se repitió hasta el cansancio.

Poco a poco su mirada se enturbió. Con los recuerdos, moría la inocencia. Ya no era un niño. Había crecido.

Era un Santo.

Para cuando Gigas apareció, varias horas después, el niño ya no era la misma persona. Era una bestia; un ángel de muerte.

El viejo sonrió al verlo. Su sonrisa era oscura y maliciosa. Tal como el Maestro había dicho, Milo estaba listo para volver al Santuario. Su misión, la más difícil de todas, estaba cumplida. Se había ungido en sangre, su alma estaba rota.

—Es hora—acotó con severidad. Los ojos azules del niño se clavaron en los suyos, y el poder que Gigas encontró en ellos le hizo estremecerse. —Es momento de regresar a casa… Milo de Escorpio.

-FIN-

_"Y entonces el lloriqueo del colegial, con su mochila y__ brillante rostro de mañana, _

_arrastrándose como caracol __de mala gana a la escuela."_

**NdA:** Segundo mini capítulo de este fanfic.

Como todos sabemos, Milo y los chicos dorados más jóvenes, fueron nombrados Santos a muy temprana edad. Sin embargo, creo que ese nombramiento no significaba realmente nada. Al menos no les hacía las cosas más fáciles (mucho menos con un Patriarca malvado). En realidad, estaba expuestos a los mismos entrenamientos que aquellos que aún tenían que ganarse una armadura: debían sangrar, llorar y matar por ella.

Y, como en todas las cosas, existe un punto de quiebre. Cuando ese momento llega, todo cambia. Es el punto sin retorno.

Espero que les haya gustado. A SilentForce, Sekmeth Dei y a La Dama de las Estrellas, ¡gracias por sus reviews!

¡Felices Fiestas!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
